doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cabine Telefônica Policial
Uma Cabine de Polícia - Cabine Telefônica Policial Pública - é uma cabine telefônica usada pela polícia para ligar para o departamento de polícia ou membros do interesse público para ajudar a polícia. (TV: Logopolis, The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) Diferente das Cabines Telefônicas comuns, a Cabine Telefônica Policial tem do lado de fora de sua estrutura um pequeno compartimento, um letreiro com instruções de uso. (TV: The Empty Child) De acordo com Tegan Jovanka, que leu as instruções em frente à TARDIS na vila de Barnet, as instruções são: Cabine Policial Grátis para o Uso Público Alerta ou obtenção de Assistência Pública Imediata Oficiais e Carros respondem a Chamadas Urgentes Puxe para Abrir (TV: Logopolis) Função e características físicas As cabines policias são do tamanho de um armário e podem fornecer abrigo para os policias que possuam a chave. Dentro há uma escrivaninha e um banco, assim como materiais de relevância policial - como pranchetas, utensílios de escrever e etc. Assim como o Nono Doctor uma vez apontou, há espaço suficiente em uma típica cabine de polícia para prender uma pessoa dentro dela. Ele diz que um uso típico da cabine de um policial era capturar e prender um indivíduo dentro da cabine até o camburão chegar. (TV: Boom Town) Casos da vida real e apariçõesen:Police box No tempo antes dos telefones e do policiamento moderno, a cultura de arte e profecia rodava entorno da "caixa azul", aparecendo em vitrais religiosos (TV: The End of Time), pinturas (TV: The Pandorica Opens) e profecias antigas (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) Isso conduziu os humanos a se inspirar no design da caixa de policia como um lugar onde se pode arrumar ajuda (COMIC: Prisioners of Time, Hunters of the Burning Stone) Em 11 de Junho de 1925, um policial vai a Tardis do Quinto Doctor confundindo com uma cabine de policia real até ser convidado a entrar pelo Doctor (TV: Black Orchid) O Décimo Primeiro Doctor confundiu uma cabine de policia real com a Tardis na vespera de natal de 1938 (TV: The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe) Em Fox Grove em 18 de Agosto de 1951, Sarah Jane e Luke trombaram com um cabine de policia. Eles pensaram que o Doctor tinha chegado para ajuda-los, mas acabaram descobrindo que era uma cabine comum quando Policial Ferguson colocou-se para fora (TV: The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith) Em 1959 em Wales, os agentes secretos americanos Jerome Weismuller e Halk usaram uma cabine de policia para contactar seus superiores no Pentágono (TV: Delta and the Bannermen) Uma Cabine Policial fica atravessando a rua de onde o Sétimo Doctor pousou a Tardis em 1963 (TV: Remembrace of the Daleks) Voltando para Londres em 1965, Ian e Barbara se divertiram ao ver uma cabine policial real (TV: The Chase) (HQ: The Love Invasion)]] Durante uma viajem a Londres em 1966, o Nono Doctor aprecia o fato de ser uma das raras ocasiões em que o exterior da Tardis era "perfeito para disfarçar" Rose percebeu que a Tardis pousou ao lado de uma verdadeira cabine policial e perguntou se era normal vir em pares (HQ: The Love invasion) A Tardis do Doctor materializou perto da cabine de Barnet Bypass, sobre qual Tegan Jovanka entrou confundindo a Tardis do Doctor com uma cabine comum. Mais tarde a Tardis se desmaterializou deixando a cabine verdadeira ao policial (TV: Logopolis) A cabine policial da Barnet Bypass foi confundida com a Tardis do Doctor pela Princesa Genei, que imediatamente abandonou seus planos de conquistar a Terra. Um pouco mais tarde, a cabine policial - a ultima do tipo na Inglaterra - foi levada, assim que foi considerada inútil (PROSA: Useless Things) Em 2006, Bridget Sinclair mostrou à LINDA slides da Tardis do Doctor, como ela descreveu como "uma falsa cabine policial". Na verdade ela só tinha várias fotos de cabines policiais reais (TV: Love & Monsters) Tentando fingir ignorância como saudação a Tardis, Patricia Menzes falou ao Sexto Doctor em 2010 que sempre quis que houvesse cabines policiais na Escócia (AUDIO: The Crimes of Thomas Brewster) Polly Wright disse a Thomas Brewster que tinha esperança de que o Doctor retorne a ela sempre que ve uma cabine policial (AUDIO: The Three Companions) Quando Alexei acha a Tardis no London's South Bank, Mahler menciona a vergonha na Corte de Earl, implicando que mais cedo tentaram transportar uma cabine policial estacionada la (TV: The Bells of Saint John) Disfarces A TARDIS do Doctor Em múltiplas ocasiões, naves, principalmente a TARDIS'es, tomaram forma de Cabines Policiais Categoria:Objetos